galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Journeys: ch 3, Orphan -Edited by DH
3. Orphan School, at least Basic Union School, had ended for me six days ago. Almost everyone of my class had graduated and received their CITI implants in a festive ceremony in the school's cafeteria. It was a very strange experience for me. Father was present in full Clan Chief regalia, standing with other fathers and this time he was not there to ridicule or hurt me, but to witness the event just like the others. I always believed I would be the only one that was going to leave Nilfeheim after school, but Yngve was gone now for almost seven months. He had messaged me once or twice telling me how much better everything was, and that he was no longer bullied or afraid. Annar, who had lost his fight against Sigvard and was officially no longer a member of the Peerson Clan, had left right after graduation to serve his 22 month Union Service as a food service provider for a Union Fire department station and then was invited by Arthur's to their company college. It wasn't a big surprise that Peter, the son of a Freeman and seafood merchant left for college. But that Sigvard decided to serve the 22 month with the Spaceport authority was as unexpected as a Tyranno sighting in the middle of Longnight. Two days later, Elena and I visited our Fangsnapper herds on the South Pole. All the larger clans maintained a herd or two there. The Fangsnapper herders were regarded the wildest and most rugged NeoVikings. Living at the edge of the ice, tending Fangsnapper herds, protecting them from wild Fangsnappers, Rock sharks and Tyrannos while the animals dove for fish while living in tents for most of the time and in small ice top villages. Once every year was the big round up, where the herds were driven to Isen. There they sold their market ready Fangsnappers. The animals were either slaughtered on the spot or flown live to the Xchange in Halstaad. It was a also a festive carnival-like occasion with performers, rodeos and all kinds of competitions. It was then when Elena was attacked by a wild Fangsnapper that somehow got loose and tore through several men. I was not close enough to do anything. Elena slew the beast with her sword and it was witnessed by two Elders who happened to attend the Round up. The Elders declared that she completed a feat worthy of the Ancient Challenge and declared her to be a Nilfeheim Warrior. The oldest son of the Thingstal Clan, Armin Thingstal actually challenged her, saying “If the elders declare weak and useless women to be warriors, then real warriors must stomp this nonsense out.” He also demanded to gain whatever riches Elena had in her name. My wish to fight as her champion was denied by the Elders and Elena herself. She cut both hands off Armin in the fight that was transmitted from the roundhouse to every Nilfeheim home. During these events I was forced to discuss my disapproval of Beowulf Thingstal's interference in the fight. Beowulf, the brother of Armin jumped in the fighting ring after he witnessed the defeat of his sibling. Unfortunately my argument was not as elegant as Elena's. For the first time anyone ever remembered, Father stepped in the ring and challenged the Old Thingstal to a duel if he did not recognize Elena's honorable victory. Otmar Thingstal threw his sword into the ring and recognized Elena as a warrior and her victory. Father then declared openly that Harkun was his half brother; thus making Elena a real Cousin of mine and he declared that her feats could of course be explained due to the fact she had Olafson blood in her veins. Nilfeheim had a new hero and for the first time a female one. –-""-- My last days on Nilfeheim were over faster than I realized. For the longest time, I dreamt of the day I could finally leave. Now that it was at hand, I was no longer sure if it really was the right thing to do. Elena and I stood by the large viewports looking over the snow covered landing field. The space bus was sitting on its single landing foot and a flexible covered gangway attached it to the terminal. Elena became more beautiful every day. She wore black knee high boots, red leather pants and shirt under a sweeping fur rimmed cape with the Olafson Wolf heads on the back. The leather modeled her body in a very appealing way. Her rich, thick, black hair contrasted in a lovely way with her blue eyes and rosy complexion. I was very proud of my Sister. On her hip hung Hevnen, Father said she had earned the right to wear it. With us also were Uncle Hogun, Aunt Freydis, the Ancient and Siegfrieda. The almost two meter tall girl, in her black leather outfit and fur cloak and the long blond braids reaching to her hips, looked very much like a real Valkyrie and she turned every head. She had started to train Elena weeks ago and the two had become close friends. Uncle Hogun gave me of his trademark bear hugs .'Take care of yourself out there." Then stomped away. Aunt Freydis whispered ."Don't think bad of him. He is a big tough Fangsnapper on the outside, but soft as kitten on the inside. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. He hates to say good bye." "I know Aunt Freydis." She shook my hand. "Keep your honor as you always have and do what your heart tells you to do; sometimes the heart is a better councilor than the mind." She then followed her huge husband. The Old Keeper took my underarm and said. "Be careful out there Eric. I traveled a bit last year and will do so again as soon as I can. I tell you this Galaxy of ours is a marvelous place and you will see amazing sights, but it can be a much more dangerous as a Rock shark infested stretch of ocean." I nodded. "I try to be careful." Siegfrieda pointed at Mjördaren I was wearing."Even though there isn't anyone your equal with this on Nilfeheim, out there a simple steel sword is not even considered a weapon anymore. Don't try to pick any fights with someone having a gun." "I am only wearing it for the benefit of Lars Igvarhein standing over there. Father asked me to wear Clan colors and the sword. I am not planning to stand out like a sore thumb and advertise to everyone I am a Neo Viking Primitive of Nilfeheim." She actually had to bend down a little to kiss me on the forehead. With her I always felt like a child again. Father did not come. He disapproved of me going off world and seeking to become a fleet officer. He had handed Elena the Clan Ring in a symbolic gesture. Of course this was perfectly fine with me. Elena embraced me with a tight hug and she felt wonderful and smelled of shampoo, fine soap, a hint of perfume and warm leather. "Don't you worry, you are the First Born and I won't take anything away from you!" "Sister, I am so proud of you. I never really wanted to be a Clan Leader. You are everything the Olafson Clan needs and so much more. You look regal and stunning at the same time, you are smarter than me, have a knack for business and Father is melting every time you there." "I love you my Brother. Always have. Be safe and write and call as often as you can." I promised. A voice blared. "Last boarding call for Grey Lines coach 554. All passengers please come to the boarding gate two in the Grey Lines Lobby. Last…" She kissed me warmly on the lips and closed her eyes. "You better go now, I might change my mind and not let go!" I brushed a strand of shiny black hair from her forehead, kissed her and went to the lobby. Lars now had a partner, instead of a cheap hover cam and directed his Cam-man behind me. "Eric Olafson, foremost hero of Nilfeheim, is leaving our world today to further his education off planet. Eric you still have a few minutes, would you mind answering a few questions?" "Lars I am not much for interviews and all this high browed media stuff and I do have a bus to catch!" "Who is this stunning blonde with your magnificent Warrior Sister? I am getting calls from all over Nilfeheim." "She is a close friend. It is not very manly or very honorable to call in. Whoever is interested in Siegfrieda should come forward and make proper advances. This is the Nilfeheim way." I was halfway in the Lobby but Lars kept following me."There are rumors your sister might be the next Clan Chief of the mightiest clan, is that true?" "There is only one Clan Chief and that is Isegrim, my father. He is healthy and full of strength and if you make news out of rumors, I will challenge you!" Lars stepped back. "It is my duty to follow up on rumors. There is also a rumor that your sister and an unidentified woman dressed inappropriately killed Tyr Olafson. What do you say?" I slammed my fist as hard as I possibly could into his stomach and then hit his chin with an upper cut that sent him to the floor. "I hope your camera got that too! If you ever dishonor my sister, spread unsubstantiated rumors or accusations about her or the Olafson Clan again, I come back faster than you can say Olafson and kill you without mercy, do you understand?" He spat blood, wiped his mouth and nodded. I made it as last passenger to the boarding gate and the security officer at the gate asked me to present my brand new CITI implanted (Citizen Identification Tag) under the skin of my right arm. After I was cleared , I stepped on a slide belt, the only one I knew existed on Nilfeheim, and it carried me through the flexible connector tunnel to the Space Bus. A robot greeted me at the Airlock. "Good afternoon Citizen. Welcome aboard Gray Lines Coach 554. Your seat is upper deck, starboard row seat 44A; please follow the blue pulse light to your seat." A blue blinking light appeared on the floor and guided me up a flight of stairs and to a window seat. I took off my fur coat and the sword belt and stowed it all in my seat locker and sat down. From the view port I could see the Space port building and I hoped I would see Elena and the others, but all I saw was the reflection of the space bus and the gray sky of Nilfeheim. After a few moments the air pressure changed a little and the air started to smell different. A legless robot floated down the middle isle. "Captain Ruthneck and his crew would like to welcome you aboard Coach 554 Afghan. Please familiarize yourself with the safety features aboard this SII- Quadstar 400. In the event of a catastrophic hull breach, your seat will activate its life capsule mode, please make sure you have all limbs and other body parts inside the yellow outline around you when the Emergency lights come on. You will also find emergency space suits under your seats. Union species with special body features should ask one of the robots for an appropriate model. The consummation of tox drinks and legal drugs are permitted only while the bus is in space. Due to the various local laws to these matters, Gray Lines generally prohibits these activities while landed. Our next destination will be System Lichthaus and the planet Holstein. Estimated time of arrival will be Fifth hour on Blue Day or in about 6 hours and 12 minutes. The onboard restaurant welcomes you to try our various menu offerings. Have a pleasant flight." We lifted off moments later and the space port, Halstaad Fjord, disappeared fast beneath us and behind the low heavy cloud cover. Then we were through the atmosphere and the Leyland accelerated and after about 15 minutes, the stars suddenly disappeared, and the background hum of the engines changed to a faint whistling sound then the stars reappeared. This meant the bus went past the Trans-dim threshold and slipped into quasi space, the thin layer between real space and the next continuum, where faster than light travel was possible and time did not exist. Inside the ISAH field we brought our own time with us. The viewports showed a simulated view of real space as seen by Trans layer sensors. Humans and all known species had no sensory organs or means to perceive Quasi space. From the brochure displayed in the field screen before me I learned that the space bus service was heavily subsidized by the government. There were other, faster ways to travel of course, space buses offered very little comfort or luxuries and had no separate luxury accommodations, but no other travel service existed that reached all occupied worlds and places in the Union and for little money. It was intended to facilitate the easy interaction between all Union worlds. A Grandmother could easily visit her grandchildren clear across Union space for less than two hundred Credits. Students were able to travel to visit other places and tourists could visit every point of interest. The space bus service and the instantaneous cheap communication available to all Union citizens were considered the main reason why the Union existed for over 2800 years and kept on growing. Not even the furthest fringe world colony would feel cut off and Colonist revolts that were a common occurrence in many other multi culture transgalactic cultures had never happened in the Union. I looked around and didn't see many passengers. Even though the bus could accommodate over 1000 travelers. The multi entertainment unit mounted in the backrest of the seat before me flashed with the GalNet logo. "Mr. Olafson, you have a call from user identified as Mr. Silverzweig. Do you accept the call?" "Yes I accept." My grandfather's old friend and legal advisor appeared and said. "Shalom Eric! You left faster than I expected. I wanted to see you on Nilfeheim regarding your Inheritance. Your Grandfather wanted me to give you a recording and you now have complete access and control over the funds he left you." "I forgot all about that, Mr. Silverzweig. Can I see the recording from here?" "Yes I upload it to your PDD if you have one." "Yes I do." I held my PDD net to the GalNet terminal, the connection was made and the file transferred. The lawyer nodded pleased and then said. "I took the liberty to invest your inheritance and retained a portion of the stock in your late Grandfather's Company for you and it keeps earning you a little money on the side. You are quite a wealthy individual now and if you like I offer you my continuous services as financial and legal advisor." "Yes Mr. Silverzweig I like that a lot. I would have asked you that if you had not offered." "In this case I suggest transferring only one billion in your private use account and letting the other four billion work for you." "Mr. Silverzweig, to me 100 Credits is a lot of money and I can't grasp the idea of having that much money. There is nothing I really need, other then maybe some less conspicuous clothing, and a GalNet enabled PDD. Please deduct whatever fees you charge and do what you feel is right. My Grandfather trusted you and called you friend and that is all the reason I need to do the same, Sir!" He smiled and bowed slightly."You are no longer on Nilfeheim and you will soon realize the Universe runs on money. I already deducted my fees Eric and I consider it a personal pleasure to serve you. Good luck with your Union Fleet Application." I thanked him again and he disconnected. My Credit strip made a pinging sound and as I looked at the read out, I really had no idea what a Billion Credits meant." I started Grandfather's recording. "Hello Eric my Grandson! If you see this recording I didn't make it to see you off on your quest to become a Starship Captain. I heard it is a hard journey and be assured I will be or would be proud of you no matter if you succeed or not. I know you will try your best and no one can ask for more. I left you a little bit of money in case this career choice turns out not to be to your liking and with it you have the means to try something else. I wish I could have been there for you, but I assure you I am with you in spirit. Fare well my Grandson. For the short time I was allowed to know you made me a very proud grandfather." I hoped no one seen my tears I hastily wiped away. -””- Holstein Planet was the closest settled system to Nilfeheim and also the seat of the sector council. It had been settled by mostly German immigrants from Earth at about the same time as Nilfeheim. According to the Brochure that listed trivia knowledge of all the stops along the way, it was called the Planet of Meadows and famous for its rolling hills covered with deep green grass. Grass seemed to be some sort of sea weed that grew on land. Holstein had a population of nearly one Billion and exported mainly dairy products. The cheese and milk sold on Nilfeheim came from here. Its main city Lunebeck had a Union Police Station and a Sector Court. I decided to skip Holstein Planet as a sightseeing destination and stay aboard. Lay over time was only three hours anyway. The list of tourist attractions was short and none really piqued my interest. Tour of a Dairy Farm, Tour of a Brewery, Hiking in the Moors and visiting genuine replicas of German Medieval Castles were on the top of that list. We had burgs at home and the rest was not what I considered interesting. Our next destination would be Twilight, a moon with a permanent night side and a permanent day side and only the strip where both sides overlapped was colonized. I activated the Privacy Bubble and set the Sleep Inducer for arrival Twilight and went to sleep. -””- Twilight, so I learned from the same multi media brochure displayed, was a moon around the fourth planet in the Yutoo System. Twilight was tidal locked around the planet Gigaball, an enormous gas planet with nine planet sized and hundreds of smaller moons. Twilight was unique among them as it has a Nitrogen-Oxygen atmosphere, acceptable to most NiOx breathers in the Union. A strip of about 60 km width and 12,200 km long follows the permanent terminator line between the eternal night and perpetual daylight side. It said here that the day side was the one facing the planet and the night side opposite and when ever the moon swung around the big planet, the night side was facing the distant sun of the system and technically became the day side. However the distant sun was not providing much light. I sighed internally. This sounded as complicated as the winter seasons of Nilfeheim. I was swiping ahead a few pages and learned that the planet facing side could experience temperatures up to 250 degrees on the old C-scale. While the temperatures on the night side and while behind the big planet could go as low as -60 degrees. A strong permanent wind circulation between the two sides has smoothed much of the rocky surface and created valleys with mile deep micro dust. Fresh and liquid water exists at the terminator and developed indigenous plant life. No mobile or fauna life forms have been discovered so far. Twilight was settled by colonists from many different regions and no particular dominant culture about 1500 years ago. According to the brochure most cities and settlements are located on or under the Terminator strip but there was a Sunside city and a Planet Side city. It seemed noteworthy for whoever wrote this to mention that the SunSiders did not like the PlanetSiders and vice versa and both sides consider the Termis (those living in the middle) to be snobs and weaklings. A short but violent local war had been fought about 300 years ago between the two sides until the Termi called for Union Intervention. Main export items was a local variety of mushrooms that grew in caves as well as minerals and metals. Twilight was also considered a major traffic hub for the region and the other occupied planets and moons of Yutoo system. Some of the Tourist attractions listed were: Dust skimming, White water boating and a large Amusement Park. --””-- I had read the GalNet Entry about Twilight and again was not too interested in the local attractions, but the bus would be there for eight hours, time enough to stretch my legs and perhaps have a bite to eat. Besides I had left Nilfeheim much sooner than originally planned and now I had to kill four months before I was to report at the Academy for my Entry Exam. So I was not exactly in a big hurry. The space port was much bigger and busier than the one on Nilfeheim. Two other space buses had arrived simultaneous with us and I was told they all waited for a fourth one to arrive. This was the reason for the eight hour layover. So passengers of these buses had a chance to board connecting flights to their destinations. My first change of bus routes would be in two more stops at the OXR-Hub, which stood for Old Xunx Region. The space bus to the right had just arrived from Brennan's World, forty four light years from here. Across the Terminal were a bunch of smaller buses connecting hourly to destinations within the Yutoo system. I learned from a friendly Info Bot that all nine moons and two rock core planets in the System were colonized. The bus in the left bay came from New Sweden and would leave for Hé máng. An even bigger bus than ours, all the way in the last docking bay serviced an Outward Fringe Region almost a thousand light years distant and thus had cabin accommodations. It would soon leave to Gallia and Nightlive and then make a non stop trip to Blue Moon. Behind the Space Bus bays was the vast space of the space port landing field. The patient Info Bot explained that the fish shaped space ship taking off was a luxury liner named Blue Dolphin with over sixteen port of calls on its trip, with final destination Sol Hub. I was actually considering booking a voyage, from Sol Hub it was only an intersystem hop to Earth and the home of the original and first Vikings. Seeing all this gave me a first glimpse of how big the Union really was. Many passengers and locals weren't human and I saw members of non humanoid species and could identify only a few. Four insectoid Klack loaded with shopping bags, had a lively conversation with a four meter tall Andorian and a frightening looking ten limbed Kilonian who used eight legs to walk and its first pair as arms, looked like a segmented sausage. A Wurgus in rainbow colored neck to floor shimmering and glittering robe almost bumped into me and his head really reminded me of a freshly butchered and plucked chicken with two onions stuck to it for eyes. Mr. Flensburger our teacher told us in Xeno Class that the term Chicken Head was used in many jokes, but should never be said in front of a Wurgus. He mumbled an apology and rushed on. In all this there were robot vendors, message bots, info bots and security bots. Everyone seemed to be in a rush and had urgent business. I smiled as I saw an Arthur's Swine and Dine, complete with waving pig. A thin looking, dirty boy wearing a shoulder bag grabbed the shopping bag of a woman who had set it down to talk to an Info Bot and then bolted. He was stealing that ladies bag! And he ran my way, not seeing me as he glanced back. I grabbed him by the shirt. "I don't think that bag belongs to you!" He turned tried to worm himself out of my grip and screamed, "Let me go!" Now I noticed it wasn't a boy, but a girl. Her hair was cropped short and she was perhaps twelve or thirteen years old. Wearing a one piece stained and smudgy coverall that maybe was white a century ago. I twisted the collar making it tighter. "Not before you gave back what you have stolen!" She kicked me on my shin bone and I felt her kick even through my padded Fangsnapper leather boots. Two similar looking but much older teens and male for sure, approached us trying to blend in the crowd. "Now you are in trouble Mister, my brothers are coming and they will shank you, better let me go now!" "I don't think they will." They had spotted the security officer just as I had. The girl changed her tune."Please Mister, don't turn me in. I don't want to go back to Mother Moore's happy Orphanage. Please!" Tears glittered in her eyes and I said. "We give the lady back her belongings and I let you go!" "You don't understand! If I don't bring my share, I get beaten and kicked out of the nest!" "I tell you what. We give the lady back her stuff and I buy you dinner at Arthur's after that I buy you something you can use for loot. Stealing is not the answer and unfair to that woman who paid for whatever you stole!" "You aren't for real! Are you?" "I always keep my word!" "Dinner and twenty Credits and you got a deal!" "Alright. I give you ten now. You give back the bag and I give you ten more and buy lunch." She nodded. "Deal!" with her free hand she fished a battered, scratched looking Credit Chip from her pocket and I swiped her ten credits in the thing. She stared at the read out. "You give me ten more?" "When you done your part of the deal!" I let her go. At first it seemed she was about to bolt but then she went to the lady who was still arguing with the Info Bot and had not even noticed her missing bag. The girl put it right where she took it and came back, first on distance with a distrusting expression on her dirty face. "You earned the second ten and I keep my side of the bargain." She approached and I swiped another ten in her strip. On the far left of my field of view, I saw one of her older friends coming closer, holding his right hand under his jacket and I turned fast. He revealed knife and hissed. "Don't interfere with the Port Roaches!" I brushed aside my mantle, drew Mjördaren, and held the blade under his chin. "Don't come to a swordfight with a knife!" He paled and tried to flee but a suddenly appearing Security robot grabbed him and a police man arrived moments later. "Traveler did this Non citizen harm or steal from you?" "No but he tried to stab me." "I have scanned your weapon. It appears to be a simple metal sword without energy signature and is therefore permitted. You may however put it away now. Can I also scan your CITI?" I slid the sword back into its scabbard and let him do it. He thanked me and said. "Thank you for your cooperation Citizen Olafson. Have a nice stay on Twilight." "Do I have to do anything else?" "No Sir. It's a clear cut case. Legal Central gives you all green. This thief and would be stabber will see a Judge however, attempted armed attack isn't a misdemeanor and then either Ma Moore's if he is a minor or Dust camp if he is old enough. He won't bother travelers for a while in any case." The cop left with the robot dragging the young man along. I didn't see the other boy or the girl. I decided to check out the shops get me some different clothing, a better PDD and maybe go outside and see how the air felt on another world and did not think much further about the incident. But the girl suddenly stepped in my way. "You still owe me a dinner!" "Of course, and I will keep my promise. We can go back to Arthur's or go that Pizzeria there or any other restaurant. I see there are many choices here." "Any restaurant?" "Sure." "We go to Chong's all you can eat then! But I must warn you it's 12 credits a nose." "It's okay. I think I can manage it!" She led the way to a set of black lacquered doors with golden symbols and two ferocious looking golden animal statues sat on each side of it. A sign informed me that the restaurant served LSLD food only and charged extra for BaPhy XL, whatever that meant. Inside behind a counter stood a woman, her face looked very much like that of the Off World assassin I had fought in my Submarine, her hair was black though and not silver. She bowed slightly and smiled at me but glared hostile at the girl. "Your kind is not welcome. You have no money and steal much food!" "She is with me and I pay for all the food she eats or steals." "This is fortunate and acceptable to me. She is now welcome!" The restaurant consisted of rows of tables and in the middle, a long buffet with rows of tubs of steaming foods. The girl took a tablet and a plate and looked at me. "You pay for the food I steal too?" "Yes." She first loaded her plate with a white cereal of little steaming kernels and filled bowls with stew like meat dishes. Then she filled her bag with rolls, and chicken pieces. "Don't you want to wash your face and hands first? I am sure they have a wash room and maybe they could wrap the food before you put it in that bag? Remember I pay for it." "Can I eat first and wash later? I am really hungry!" "Sure, it was just a suggestion. So what's good here?" "Everything is good! Do you like chicken or duck, spicy or not so spicy? Get little of the rice and much of the meat. It's all sourced at Hé máng and not printed. Nothing exotic, just human standard food. " I simply did what she did and went to a table. To my surprise she used two sticks instead of a knife or spoon. Luckily there was a spoon like contraption made of ceramics. She ate like there was no tomorrow and then pointed at my plate. "Have you never eaten with chopsticks?" "No not really. We actually advanced to spoon and knife." "They have regular silverware too; you don't have to use the rice spoon." After she went for the third time she finally slowed down, chewing, she looked at me, "So what world are you from? You wear furs and leather and a sword and all that!" "I am from Nilfeheim. Not that far from here." "Never heard of Nilfeheim." "And you? You are from Twilight?" "You are not some lawman right?" "No, I am Eric Olafson from Nilfeheim. I am a Neo Viking, the first time off planet and on my way to Arsenal." "Oh right I heard of the Neo Vikings. Rough barbarians from some water planet, galactic west from here, right?" "I think so." "I am Exa, don't know if I have a real last name and I think I was born on Blue Moon if my mother told me the truth, but she stowed when I was real little to here and that's how I ended up on Twilight." "Stowed?" "Stowed away, hid in a freight crate, you know. That's how Gal Drifts get around. It's not easy and sometimes you get stuck on a planet for a while, the Freights are pretty tight secured these days." "It's not really my business and I have no idea what a Gal Drift is, but why are you stealing to get by and why are you hungry? Aren't you going to school?" She poked the sticks in her food and then said without looking at me."Galactic Drifters, it's a sub culture. They don't believe in CITIs and think it's not right to be tagged like cows so Big Brother can keep tabs on you. They don't believe in Union laws and that includes Schools. Citizens of the Universe they call themselves and believe all war is wrong, weapons are for evil purposes only and think if the Kermac want to rule over us then let them, instead of fighting them. Gal Drifts would not accept them as authority either." She sighed. "My mom got hooked on God Dust, you know Califerm. Then she got caught and shot. They shoot Califerm addicts here on Twilight and dealers on sight as you know." "So you are a Gal Drift? How about your father?" She pushed the plate away. "No I am not a Gal Drift. I am the product of one. I told you Mom left Blue Moon or whatever planet when I was very little. Gal Drifts don't marry or keep track of their lovers. Of course it is easier on the men, they don't get pregnant. I am no Gal Drift. I am a frikkin' Below. Below everyone else, as they call the Non Citizens. Without Union school, you don't become a Union Citizen and the only school I can go to as an Orphan is Mother Moore's Happy Orphanage. It's the worst place there is, it is pure hell and I ran away three times. It isn't easy to get away. They have security like a State Pen and if I am sent back now I go to the Inside on Slammer Moon. No chance of escape there." "Seems you caught the short end of the stick here. If you want you could go to Nilfeheim at our place and go to school there. It's not a very sophisticated planet but it is quiet and boring for the most time." "I can't simply travel, Mister even if I wanted to. Mother Moore is my legal guardian and one of them needs to sign my travel permission and release forms and all that." "Is there more than one mother?" "It is a Company. They operate these orphanages on many planets and locations in the Union, and they get paid per Orphan they house, school and educate. The more complicated a kid is the more money they get. Therefore every second child is complicated! The real bad cases are sent to a moon not far from here called the Slammer. No escape possible and the kids only leave when they are legal adults and after extensive Psycho Surgery. After that they never complain, or tell about the real conditions and they praise Mother Moore's as the next best thing to paradise. There are no controls, no authorities checking on it unless someone complains. Who complains for an Orphan? We are by definition alone!" The more she told about this unfair situation, the more I felt angry and while a voice in me warned me to let it go and make my way to Arsenal as planned. I leaned forward and said to her. "You are not alone no more! Let us find a way to get the Authorities involved. This is the Union and you have rights!" --””-- She finally gave up eating and pushed the plate away. "That feels so good, to be full and all. I even got enough food in the bag so they will be nice to me at the nest, even though Benjamin has been arrested and most likely will be sent to Dust Camp." "What is the nest?" She looked around as to make sure no one listened in. "No outsider is allowed to know where it is.” "I didn't ask where it is but what it is." "It's our hideout, us the Port Roaches that is. The Roaches found a neat spot at sub-level nine, behind the Space port's Enviro tanks, the Tunneling robots digging the tunnel for the water and supply pipes brushed a natural cave. It's not big but it is all ours. Much better place than the Short Rats or the Filth Flies have. It is dry and warm. Outside nothing is ever dry!" I didn't tell her that she told me where her hideout was after all and said. "It rains a lot?" "It hasn't stopped raining in this area for the last 100,000 years or more. This space port is located on the East wall of the Twilight river Canyon. The river is about 3000 meters below us. The Town Dusk is on the West wall, connected via the famous vertigo transparent bottom bridge. I can show you if you like. I know my way around." "Alright, I think I stay a day or two on Twilight and take a different bus. I want to see if we can't do something about your situation!" Her suspicious facial expression came back. "Not that there is anything you can do, I am a Bottom. No one wants to deal with us; but I sure like to know why you would want to get involved?" I shrugged. "There is always something you can do and I simply can't help myself getting involved when I notice something unfair and your situation is so far the most unfair I came across." "You said that about the ladies bag too, the unfair thing!" "It's one of my two big problems that keep getting me in trouble." I got up, "Let's pay the tavern keeper and then I need to get me a hotel or something and buy me some other clothing. I also want to find a Union Post office. I think I am sending Mjördaren home and get me something else. I would never forgive myself if I lost it." "Mjördaren?" "My sword's name." "You are weirder than I thought! I did hear of pets but naming a sword?" "It's a Nilfeheim thing!" I paid the bill and the lady said to the girl. "You can come back now and will be welcome!" On our way out I said, "You won't be welcome if she notices her golden cat thing missing you stole from the counter. I buy you one if you want one." He eyes darkened. "I don't want one but it might bring a few credits from Lucas, he buys stuff from us and sells it on the Xchange Net." I went back in and paid the lady for the missing statue, and when I left I didn't see the girl. Maybe it was better that way. I should not get involved anyway and who knows what the entire story was, maybe she was a hardened criminal. She sure was stealing everything in sight. In a clothing store I looked over the offerings and found the male section measly and drab compared to the two floors dedicated to female clothing. I resisted the urge, purchased a pair what the sales man said was a 3000 years classic. Blue pants he called jeans. I added a shirt, a leather jacket. I did like the Terran All terrain boots he recommended. The boots came with tough soles that would adjust automatically to the terrain I walked over. Then I went and put my old clothing and the sword in a big box and paid the Union Postal service to deliver it to my sister for safe keeping. I felt already very different without fur coat, vest or tight leather trousers and I decided I liked leather better than jeans. Everything I wore now felt lighter, much lighter and I wasn't sure I would keep dressing like this. I also purchased a more advanced PDD, one with GalNet connection. The model I bought it was over 8000 credits, the most expensive item I had ever purchased and yet it did not really change the readout of my credit strip. As I left the store the girl stood outside, her bag looked empty and she said, "I just went and shared the food with the others in the nest. They could not believe what I told them. So here I am, your Twilight tour guide. If I charge you 20 Credits for this service would you say no?" "Why don't we make another deal? We get you cleaned up and I get you some decent clothing and when you are all clean I give you twenty credits and a tip." "You pay me for that?" "Sure will!" I took the PDD and said. "Grey lines Passenger Relations of coach 554 on Twilight. I like to make changes to my travel arrangements." "One moment please, connecting." "Grey lines Passenger Relations. Please transmit your ID blip." I did. "Olafson, Eric. Boarded on Nilfeheim with final destination Arsenal Gate?" "Correct" "What can I do for you?" "I like to stay a little on Twilight and take a later bus" "No problem. Your ticket is good for one year and on all connections to Arsenal Gate, regardless the route you take. Do you have luggage aboard?" "No." "Then all is set you may take any later or different bus at any time you choose. Thank you for choosing Grey lines and have a nice day." "That's a SII – Prodat 9 is it not?" "I think so, I just bought it. My old one was not GalNet enabled. Don't steal it! It was quite expensive!" "I know I could get 100 Credits for it from Lucas!" "I think your Lucas keeps a hefty profit for himself then. This just cost me 8000 and its brand new. Even if he gets half for it, you should get more than 100 credits for it." She blinked. "You just spend 8000 credits, just like that?" "More or less. So are we still on or keep standing around?" "There is a scrub and soak on Level 9 for Dust Miners. I could shower there." Her face did not look happy as she said it. "You don't want to get clean?" "Yes I don't mind being clean, water isn't free up here and it's a long way to the river. There are only Dust Miners and rough men at the scrub and soak…" "It was your suggestion. I was thinking about a Hotel room with a private bath!" Her face lit up. "A real Hotel with one bed per room?" "Do they have unreal hotels too?" "There are Bunk Houses, Hostels, Sleep halls, Hour Hotels, Portels, Bed and Breakfasts, one, two, three, four and five star Hotels and there is even one Ultra Lux in the City. I sighed, "lead the way and pick one. We have two hotels on Nilfeheim and that is it and I never been in one." "How much do you want to spend?" I shrugged." Is there one with a nice view perhaps of the outside or something?" Exa's eyes sparkled. "Well there is no better view than from the Bridge Hotel." "That's the one Girl. Lead the way!" She led me to a bank of Inter Port Transports and we entered the transport bullet cabin, she keyed in a destination and the bullet shot down. The transparent tube our car was traveling in emerged at the underside of the space port attached to a rough wet looking rock wall falling toward the river below. I now saw the entire port was hanging two thirds over the cliff of a mind blowing canyon. On the other side was a City with skyscrapers built the same way hanging over the cliff. Port and city were connected via fragile looking bridge. But taking the size of the city and the space port complex into account the bridge must have been gigantic. I said to her, "Say didn't you want to stay somewhere on that bridge or is there another bridge hotel or something?" “I am sorry Eric, but the others said I must do that or they kill me!" She touched my hand with something and I felt my legs give away and slide along the wall to the floor. She looked sad. "Sorry Eric! I had no choice! You would be gone tomorrow and I am still with the Port Roaches!" I passed out. My last coherent thought was how stupid I had been once again! Category:FInal Edits 03